Parallel Panic!
by MattoMogwai
Summary: Spongebob and pals must stop Plankton and his new friend from causing hysteria. But will Plankton's new buddy have a change of heart? Please R/R! After the long wait, it's the final chapter!
1. Parallel World?

THIS IS MY FIRST SPONGEBOB FANFIC. PLEASE R/R!

Parallel Panic

Written by MattoMogwai

It was a boring day at the Krusty Krab. The doors weren't opening, tables were overturned, and Mr. Krabs was crying his eyes out.

"Gee Mr Krabs, what's wrong?" Spongebob said.

"Me money Spongebob, That's what!" Mr Krabs moaned. "I've lost my customers, I broke! I knew I that bike I bought Pearl was a rip off! I wish there was another world where money grew on trees!"

"Well, you're in luck!" a certain land critter interrupted.

"Sandy!" Spongebob cried with joy! "But, what is it you want?"

"I've made a dimensional portal to different worlds. You and Mr Krabs can be my test subjects!" Sandy replied.

At the Treedome, Spongebob, Krabs, Sandy and... Patrick, who wanted there to be a world were he was on a ride in front of a blank background. The machine started, and the group set off.

They landed in a cold, ravaged place, where trees were burning and people were screaming.

"Hey guys, what happened to Bikini Bottom?" Patrick asked, turning to see some police saying, "We've got you now, PantsBob SquareSponge!" and arresting Spongebob...

**What's going on? Will Sandy, Krabs and Patrick suffer the same fate? Find out in PARALLEL PANIC!**


	2. Plankton's Back!

**Here is the second chapter. Sorry the first one was so short. This one will be a LOT longer.**

As things seemed to go wrong, a policeman suddenly realised the mistake. "Oh, sorry young sponge! We had mistaken you for the gang leader PantsBob Squaresponge."

"Harold!" A policewoman said. "Does this guy have red eyes?"

"No."

"Is he 10 foot tall?"

"No"

"EXACTLY! Sorry sponge, our apologies."

"O....K" Mr Krabs said, confused. "This isn't Money-Grow-On-Trees-Land-" He looked at a sign. "BOTTOM BIKINI?!! We're in a backwards world, which means...

Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, Plankton was going to Sandy's treedome in a glass jar on wheels, intent on stealing a machine to help him steal the Krabby Patty formula. He instead found the portal machine whirling and buzzing. Suspicious, he touched a single button, and was instantly blasted into Bottom Bikini. He woke up in the Chum Bucket, only to find out it was a beautifully decorated restaurant and a good version of him and Karen serving... "KRABBY PATTIES?!"

Plankton ran out to see a decaying, rusty Krusty Krab on fire with no roof.

"What the barnacles happened to Bikini Bottom in under 5 seconds? Any WHY am I a good person! I should be ruling the world! I should be winning because I al...ways... fail... but this world's... me... doesn't." All of a sudden, a ten foot tall sponge towered over him.

"Ready for work Mr Flankton!" The evilish figure boomed. "PantsBob Squaresponge reportinnnnnng for DUTY!!" The voice was so loud it blew Plankton away. Then, the supposed, 'Mr. Flankton' appeared outside.

"He has a beard?" Plankton whispered. "HOW DARE THIS WORLD GIVE ME, SHELDON PLANKTON, A TERRIBLE BACKWARDS WORLD VERSION! I SHALL GET SPONGEBOB BIGBUTT TO COME TO ME AND DESTROY THIS PLACE! AND THEN, I'LL FINALLY GET THAT KRABBY PATTY FORMULA!" Plankton screamed. "Now, to get 10 foot guy over to my side..."

Meanwhile, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and the bawling Mr Krabs, upset money didn't grow on trees in Bottom Bikini, and found a rotting pineapple with several massive holes in it.

"Gee guys, Bottom Bikini sure is weird," Spongebob said. "I can't believe it's such a bad place-"

All of a sudden, a figure loomed over the four, with a certain Plankton in his hand.

"HEY PUNKS! GET OFF MY LAWN!" the figure boomed again.

"W-who are you- PLANKTON!" Mr Krabs gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing really Krabs, only taking this world's Krabby Patty formula and going to this world's Treedome to get back to Bikini Bottom and using this for the Chum Bucket!!"

**OH NOES! Will Plankton get the formula back to Bikini Bottom? Will our heroes be beaten by PantsBob Squaresponge? Or will an alliance be made? Find out in Chapter 3: Parallel Panic! **


	3. A Change Of Heart

"PantsBob, take care of these fools, while I go to your friend Handy's house!" Plankton shouted, halfway down the road.

"I'm guessing Handy's my backwards version," Sandy gulped. "And if your version's anything to go by, mine is probably a lot worse!"

"Sooo... which one of you wimps should I take out for Master Plankton first?" Squaresponge screeched.

"Fear not, my friends, we still have BUBBLES on our side!" Spongebob said, whipping out his bubbles, blowing one and encasing PantsBob Squaresponge in it.

"Gee, me lad," Mr Krabs said shocked, "You actually beat him with bubbles?"

"THE ANSWER'S A BIG FAT STINKIN' NO!" PantsBob screeched again as he burst the bubble with his fist. "I've decided then... Wimpy cheese dork goes down first!"

All of a sudden, Sandy pushed into the way of Spongebob. "You'll have to go through me to get Spongedude, yer lil' varmit!"

"And you'll also have to go through me to get to me best fry cook!" Mr Krabs said defiant.

"And Patrick- WHERE is he?"

All of a sudden, Patrick appeared. "Oh, sorry guys, but I needed to go pee. Anyway Spongejerk, you'll have to go through me and Bellyman to get Spongebob!" he said as he revealed a crudely drawn face on his belly.

"NO PROBLEM!" PantsBob shouted as he threw Mr Krabs into a lamppost, Kung fu'd Sandy to a stack of sea urchins, and... Stood on Patrick and Bellyman, Squaresponge's shoe tracks obscuring Bellyman's face.

"I FINALLY have you where I want you!" PantsBob screamed at a cowering Spongebob.

"Master Plankton will be so pleased! This is his idea of FUN!"

"No it isn't!" Spongebob said shocked. "He must of forgotten our song all them years ago!"

"WHAT SONG!?" A largely frustrated PantsBob screamed.

"The FUN song, of course!" a happy Spongebob said. "It goes a little something like this...

_F is for friends who do stuff together_  
_U is for you and me,_  
_N is for anywhere and anytime at all_  
_Down here in the deep blue sea_  
"Odd," Squaresponge said, "He said it went like this..."  
F is for fire that burns down the whole town,  
_U is for uranium...bombs!_  
_N is for no survivors-_  
"Oh nonononono!" Spongebob said, "Let me help you..."  
_F is for friends who do stuff together_  
_U is for you and me,_  
_N is for anywhere and anytime at all_  
_Down here in the deep blue sea_  
"I... I like it!" Pantsbob said. "ONE MORE TIME!"  
_F is for friends who do stuff together_  
_U is for you and me,_  
_N is for anywhere and anytime at all_  
_Down here in the deep blue sea_  
_F is for friends who do stuff together_  
_U is for you and me,_  
_N is for anywhere and anytime at all_  
_Down here in the deep blue sea_  
"I... I'M SORRY!" PantsBob cried. "I'm sorry I ever helped Plankton!"

"There, there," Spongebob said. "I'm sure you could help us get the formula back."

"Yes," Mr Krabs said. "Besides, if Plankton gets it back to Bikini Bottom, He'll run me out of business! So come on me lad, even if you nearly broke me arm, covered Sandy in poisonous Sea urchins and killed Bellyman-"

"WAIT A SECOND KRABS!" Spongebob said shocked. "Poisonous? Sandy's lying poisoned over there! We've got to help her!"

"Tell you what," a redeemed PantsBob said, "Let's split up, I'll take Sandy to the hospital with Patrick, and Spongebob, go with Mr Krabs to Bikini Bottom, and stop Plankton from ruining your business! Got it?"

"Got it, PantsBob!"

"Very well then, go!" PantsBob said, turning around only to see that Mr Krabs and Spongebob were gone already, racing towards the Treedome.

"I sure hope this works," PantsBob said...

Meanwhile, Plankton, who had tied Handy the Squirrel up, was preparing to go back to Bikini Bottom, when Spongebob and Krabs crashed in.

"Wow, Land critters breathe underwater here?" Spongebob said, taking no notice of Plankton dragging a unconscious Mr Krabs and Krabby Patty formula into the Parallel Worlds machine...

"NEXT STOP, BIKINI BOTTOM!"

**OH NO! WILL PLANKTON GET AWAY IN HIS BIGGEST PLOT YET? WILL SPONGEBOB FOIL HIS LATEST SCHEME? WILL SANDY SURVIVE? AND WILL A TERRIBLE IDEA JEPORDISE THE GANG'S PLAN OF GETTING HOME?** **FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 4!**


	4. The Terror Of Plankton!

"Isn't it kind of great here- Mr. Krabs?" Spongebob said, turning around to see a note:

_**I have trapped you and your friends, Spongebob! I have damaged and destroyed the Parallel Machine, so you are now stuck in Bottom Bikini!**_

_**Have fun stuck in limbo while I rule Bikini Bottom, Mr Krabs my prisoner!**_

_**Yours evilly,**_

_**Sheldon Plankton.**_

"Oh no!" Spongebob screamed. "Me, Sandy and Patrick are gonna be stuck here forever!

And that means no more Gary, no more Mrs Puff, no more Mom and Dad, no more nothing!" He sobbed.

"Hang on yer lil' cheese guy!" what appeared to be Handy said. "I made this machine, I can fix it in a matter of minutes!"

"You can!?" Spongebob said, overjoyed.

"Yeah, but first you've got to untie me!" Handy said in a frustrated tone.

After freeing Handy, she set to work on the machine instantly, but she eventually realised a big problem...

"That vermin Plankton took the Energy Drive! Without it, I can't get you home!" She gulped in a grave tone. "But the good news is, there might be one at the Mart O Barg! C'mon, let's go!"

"Ok... Handy." Spongebob giggled. Handy's glare made him stop.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Sandy was feeling a lot better, but was confused about Spongebob and Mr Krabs' whereabouts. All of a sudden, Spongebob and Handy crashed through the doors.

"Guys, hurry up! Plankton got a headstart to Bikini Bottom, with the formula and Mr Krabs in tow!" said Spongebob, screaming his head off.

The gang flocked to the Treedome to get to the machine, each entering at a time. At last it was PantsBob's turn to enter.

"Are you sure I should come?" He asked.

"Of course you should! You're the brawn of the team!" Sandy said. "Come on!"

"O...OK then," PantsBob said, jumping into the portal.

The heroes jumped into the portal, all of them screaming. They arrived at Sandy's Treedome in one piece... Or so they thought. The Treedome had been shattered, the tree crushed under the weight of the ocean.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!??" a hysterical Sandy screamed.

"I'm more worried about- PLANKTON BOTTOM!??" a hysterical _Spongebob _screamed. In half a hour, things have gotten pear shaped! We must go to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!"

"They're out of town, you idiots!" a familiar voice shouted.

"PLANKTON! You're gonna pay for tricking me!" PantsBob said, defiant.

"WHAAT!!? YOU TRAITOR! Plankton Bottomites, crush them!" He screamed a a ton of fish wearing buckets hats came together to from one massive Plankton-shaped body. "DESTROY THOSE FOOLS!" He laughed as Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and PantsBob legged it.

**SHOCK HORROR! Plankton's taken control of Bikini Bottom! But for how long? Find out in PARALLEL PANIC!**


	5. The End!

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT GUYS! SCHOOL'S BEEN IN THE WAY RECENTLY, SO HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER (AT LAST!)**

The team fled screaming as Plankton's people-bot lunged towards them, scooping up Spongebob in the process.

"HELP!!" The Sponge screamed as a kind of mouth was made and began to move Spongebob closer to the mouth. "Sandy! Use your rope!"

Quickly thinking, Sandy took out her cowboy rope and swung it at Spongebob. "Hang on, Square dude!" She shouted to him as the rope caught him, bringing him back to the ground.

"Stay back, guys!" PantsBob screeched as he swung his fist into the leg of the People-bot, causing it to fall over... on him.

"PantsBob, NOOOOOOOO!" Spongebob screamed as PantsBob was overwhelmed by the fallen Planktonian Bottomites, crushed under the weight. "PANTSBOOOOOOB!!!" Spongebob sobbed as Sandy and Patrick lifted up the presumably dead PantsBob out of the wreckage of People, who's helmers had been broken and started coming back to their senses. They gathered around the dead sponge and cried for him. Plankton was so engrossed in the crowd he didn't even notice one bit Mr Krabs trapping him in a glass bottle.

"GAH KRABS! Let me out you dimwit!" He screamed.

"The answer's no, Plankton!" Mr Krabs chuckled. "Now, you're goin' to jail!"

"I'll return! And I'll have a new comrade, like no one you've ever seen!" Plankton screamed.

Eventually, PantsBob regained conscience, and began working at the Krusty Krab with Spongebob. Bikini Bottom was returned to normal, and the defeated Plankton returned to the Chum Bucket. He glanced at a mysterious 10 foot tall figure in the shadows and walked over to Karen.

"I have no choice. Launch the Plankinator."

NEXT TIME: Rise of the Plankinator.

Matto the Mogwai himself teams up with The Penguins of Madagascar and Spongebob to stop Plankton in the Masterplan of the decade!


End file.
